Say It
by The Lord And Master-Foamy
Summary: Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried frantically to fight him off. "Please! Please stop! I - I can't take this anymore! Please!" Alfred flashed him a feral grin and said,"Say it."
1. Chapter 1

'Ello! This is (technically) my first fanfic that I've written, so be gentle! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia T^T

* * *

><p>Arthur gasped for breath as he struggled against Alfred's iron hold on his body, pushing against the American's chest in order to distance himself from his attacker. In response, Alfred tightened his arms around Arthur and dug his nails into Arthur's sides. Arthur flinched at the sudden pain and quickly moved his hands at the source. Alfred took advantage of the distraction and quickly hooked his right ankle with Arthur's left, causing the Brit to lose his balance. A smirk crept onto Alfred's face as he pushed Arthur back and onto the floor, straddling and pinning him down as soon as he hit the floor.<p>

"Let go of me you bloody git!", Arthur said as he continued to struggle against the heavy body on top of his own.

Alfred's smirk turned into a mischievous grin as he loomed his face over the older man's.

"Ah ah ah! Not until you say it." Alfred wagged his finger in front of the blonde's face as he spoke.

Said blonde simply growled and doubled his efforts to escape from the younger man's grasp. Alfred pouted at Arthur's reaction and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling in thought. For a minute, he was silent and his expression turned blank, causing the writhing man under him to become still. Arthur slowly looked up at Alfred's face, trying to decipher what was going on in the blonde's head. The silence unnerved him and he began to worry. Swallowing nervously, he called out to the American.

"Alfred?"

The blonde blinked and blankly looked at Arthur.

"Is everything alright?", Arthur said, fidgeting slightly under Alfred's stare.

Arthur's breath hitched as he watched a cruel smirk crawl onto Alfred's face.

"Will you say it?", Alfred said in a dark tone.

Arthur stammered and shook his head.

"I - I won't say it, Alfred! Really, this is ridiculous! You don't need to go this far just to have me say it!"

Alfred's chuckled and replied," Honestly, Arthur! I thought you knew me! Of course I don't mean to go this far..."

Arthur was about to sigh in relief but immediately tensed up at the blonde's following words.

"...I mean to go even further."


	2. Chapter 2

Eat your heart out. :D

* * *

><p>He could only stare wide-eyed at the blonde's statement.<p>

"W-what do you mean '_go further_'! Alfred, this is starting to get out to hand! Unhand me and stop this at once!", Arthur demanded.

Alfred smiled ominously and inched his face closer until the tips of their noses touched.

"Now, Now Arthur. You're in no condition to tell me what to do. I plan to do whatever it takes for you to say it. I will use your weaknesses against you in order for you to bend to my will. I will make you say it, one way or another. I will _break_ you."

Arthur shivered at the young man's words. Alfred wanted to _break _him? Did _those_ words really mean that much to him?

_No_, he thought suddenly. _Three silly words can't mean that much! But, to go this far just to hear them. No! I won't say it! This is truly ridiculous. I will not say it no matter _what_ Alfred does! _

Arthur steeled himself and stared into Alfred's eyes challengingly.

"Just try it."

Alfred looked taken aback by the Brit's new found confidence but soon gave Arthur a cocky look and replied,

"Then let's begin."

* * *

><p>Gasping and panting was all that could be heard; two bodies and a wrecked room was all that could be seen. The bodies were slumped on the floor opposite of each other, chests heaving. Two pairs of eyes - one blue, one green - regarded each other warily as they tried to catch their breath.<p>

One body leaned back against a wall and splayed open his legs. He swiped the back of his hand against his forehead, wiped the sweat off onto his jeans and moved his blonde hair out of his face. He then returned his attention to his opponent and grinned.

"I have to hand it to ya, Old Man. You sure can put up a fight despite your old age."

The other man scowled at him and moved to recline on a broken shelf. He ran his hand through a blonde mop of hair and winced as he touched a bruise.

"I'm not that old, you wanker!", Arthur said as he glared. "And of course I can put up a good fight! I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! You have no chance of breaking me!"

Alfred blinked at Arthur and began to chuckle.

Arthur's scowl deepened and asked,"What's so funny?"

The American simply shook his head and continued to chuckle.

"Answer me, you bloody bastard!"

The blonde's chuckling stopped and his eyes bored into Arthur's, his previous dark expression returning.

"What's so funny is the fact that you think you've already won."

"Of course I've already won! You don't have anything else to use against me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." The eerie smirk returned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means -," Alfred suddenly jumped up off the ground and pounced on Arthur,"- that i have one more trick up my sleeve."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the young man hovering over him, fingers twitching nervously.

". . . You're bluffing."

"I do not bluff. I know your greatest and most unknown weakness."

"Lies."

"I'll do it."

"Whatever you're going to do, it won't work!"

"Then you won't care if I do this." Alfred moved his hands towards the older man's sides.

Arthur jerked in response and moved to smack the hands away. Alfred caught his wrists and pinned them to the floor as Arthur tried to free his them.

"Why so worked up? I thought you weren't worried?", Alfred crooned.

"I'm not!"

"Then I'll keep going." Alfred's smirk grew.

_I'm going to regret this, _Arthur thought as he prepared himself for the onslaught attack.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop!<em>", Arthur cried.

Alfred grunted with effort as he tried to keep Arthur pinned and continued.

"Please, stop! _I can't breathe_!"

The blonde frowned and attacked with more vigor, eager to break the Brit quickly.

"Aaahh! N- no, not th- there!"

"C'mon, Arty. Say it!"

Arthur gasped deeply, trying to get a hold of some much needed oxygen.

"Please, OH GOD _PLEASE! _-gasp- STOP!"

Arthur shot his hands out and grabbed Alfred by the throat, squeezing it and pushing it up in an effort to push the blonde off of him.

Alfred settled more of his weight on the Brit and moved his hands all over the man's body. He let his fingers explore the exposed skin and came across a sensitive spot. Arthur's back arched away from the fingers and increased his struggle, arms flailing and legs kicking, desperately trying to escape.

"Stop, stop! I c- can't hold on much longer! I- I'm going to-", Arthur was cut off.

"Just say it, Arthur. All you have to do is say it and I'll stop."

Arthur was shaking and whimpering from the American's assault. He brought a finger to his mouth and clamped his teeth onto it to keep himself from making any more noise.

"Haven't you had enough, Arthur? I'm sure you don't want this to continue, but if you keep on being stubborn, I can do this _all day_.", said Alfred; a cruel grin on his face.

Arthur's struggling began to weaken as he curled up and tried to shield his body from the wandering fingers; he was losing the strength to fight.

The Brit's body trembled with exertion, sweat covering his body and short, rapid gasps of breath left his lips.

_This is too much, _Arthur thought. _I can't go through this any longer! I can't hold it in! I can't! I can't do this anymore!_

Arthur's desperation peaked and he renewed his struggle with great vigor, but Alfred wasn't having it. He struck aggressively and attacked every one of the Brit's sensitive areas.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he frantically tried to fight him off.

"Please! Please s- stop! I- I can't can't take this anymore! Please!"

Alfred flashed him a feral grin and said,"Say it."

"Please, I -"

"Say it!"

"N- no, stop!"

"Say It!"

"Oh God, Please!"

"SAY IT!"

"Stop it! Stop it, _please_!"

"_SAY IT!" _

"DAMN IT, ALFRED! STOP TICKLING ME!"

". . . "

America simply stared at the man under him, an incredulous look on his face. He blinked slowly, letting the words sink in, and suddenly burst out laughing. He fell sideways and wrapped an arm around his stomach while the other pounded the floor. His face turned a scarlet red as he continued to laugh, shoulders shaking.

Arthur set himself up on his elbows, his face red with embarrassment, and kicked the blonde.

"Oi, what's so funny!"

Alfred opened his eyes to look at the Brit and laughed louder.

"Shut up, you git! I don't see what's so funny!"

The blonde took long, deep breathes and managed to compose himself enough to reply,

"Hahaha, what you said! To hear that from you with that desperate tone! I can't believe it!" Alfred then fell into another fit of laughter.

Arthur promptly began pummeling Alfred's head against the floor.

"How dare you laugh at me after you tortured me into saying it! You are the _worst_ bloody wanker-"

Alfred swiftly tackle-hugged the older man, effectively cutting him off. He settled himself on top of Arthur and softly held Arthur's face, thumbs lightly caressing the Brit's cheeks, smiling sweetly all the while.

"I'm happy that you said it. I've been waiting for you to admit that your greatest weakness is that you're ticklish!"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but Alfred put his hand over his mouth and continued to speak.

"I'm happy, but that wasn't actually what I wanted you to say."

Arthur raised a prominent eyebrow in question. Alfred shook his head and sighed, blue eyes locked on to green.

"I think you know what it is that I want you to say, Arty."

Arthur's cheeks flushed as Alfred removed his hand from his mouth.

"I- I don't know if I can say it."

"Please, Arthur? I've said it to you hundreds of times and it would mean the _world_ to me if I heard you say it back - even if it was just this once!", Alfred pleaded.

Arthur's cheeks reddened further at the request. He bit his lip and turned his head away, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Alfred's face fell and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He was about to move off of the Brit when he heard him whisper something faintly. He looked at Arthur's face and asked,

"What was that?"

The Brit's face burned brightly as he kept his face turned away from the blondes and concentrated his eyes on the far wall ahead of him.

"I said . . . I l- love you!", Arthur yelled before adding,"stupid git."

Alfred's face broke into a bright, toothy smile and hugged the man tightly, overjoyed. Arthur squirmed in the American's grip, trying to break free.

"Settle down, you git! You've suffocated me enough for today!"

Alfred loosened his grip on Arthur and rested his forehead on the other's, staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur's expression melted into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred moved his hand to the back of the Brit's head, moving in for a kiss-

-and found himself sprawled on the floor with a burning cheek and an angry Brit sitting on his chest.

Arthur gave Alfred a vehement glare.

"But if you _ever_ do something like that again, I swear I will nail you down to a stone table, skin you alive, dunk you in lemon juice, and roll you in salt!"

The Brit's glare then turned into a deceptively sweet smile and asked,

"So, are you going to do it again?"

Alfred gulped and shook his head vigorously.

Arthur smiled wider.

"Good." Arthur leaned down and pecked Alfred on the lips before whispering,

"I'm glad you made me say it."

* * *

><p>Crap ending is crap. This is more or less a first draft but I'm too lazy to tweak it right now. Oh well. :P<p>

So how'd i do? Like it? Love it? Scream it's name and beg for more? owo

Reviews make the demons happy and keep them off my lawn and away from my chickens. :D


End file.
